wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Woot dev offers some guidance
Woot dev I'm the lead developer at Woot. We just banned a number of Woot-Off checkers for hitting our site too much. We're totally not opposed to third-party checkers, just ones that hit our servers 10,000 times an hour. We update our home page about every thirty seconds so there's not much reason for anyone else to hit our home page more often than that. Woot-Off checker sites need to hit our site (preferably http://www.woot.com/salerss.aspx which has plenty of Woot-Off info in it and it's smaller than the home page) once, cache the data, serve up the cached data to its users for 30 seconds. --Lukeduff 15:58, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :can you send me the list of checkers to remove from the list we maintain here which have been banned?--ikishk 16:07, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :: We banned them by IP number and they're often shared hosting servers, so it's hard to tell which trackers they were. You could match up IPs to hosts but it'd probably be easier to just open each one in the list and see if it's busted. --Lukeduff 16:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::yup, thanks anyways. Whats your view on the non-image caching discussion right below this one? :fyi I've started to work on an "api" of sorts for using that xml feed instead of the main site (thank you Lukeduff!). I'll try to make it as generalized as possible so then it can be integrated into any of the mods without much fuss hopefully--Vrillusions 17:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::If there are things missing from the the salerss.aspx page that people need, I'll add them. We're never going to give away remaining quantity though. Folks can email me at luke@woot.com. --Lukeduff 18:20, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::Its missing %, unless im blind. Qty is in the forums after the sale, no point in ruining the fun knowing ahead of time :) Proof of concept See Forum:Using_woots_xml_page for the code Incorrect checker QuickWoot - http://woot.xxxx.xx/ - written from scratch for improved speed - oh, I should mention, uses the black2d CSS design, but the code has been re-written - 15 second cache : The point of a woot checker is to relieve stress on the woot servers. your "faster" version hotlinks to woot.com. Do you even have a local cache, of does it fetch woot data on every hit? IM not gonna bother adding it to the list.--ikishk 03:08, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :: Hotlinks? How so? It pulls the images for the product from the woot.com servers, but so do all versions based on the black2d style. Normally a black2d pulls a JavaScript file direct from the woot servers, which then pulls those images direct from the woot servers (causing each person to load the tracker to first download the JavaScript file, then download all of the images from woot). This version causes less load on the woot servers than a normal black2d version (due to the fact that loading the JavaScript file is no longer required), of which I see multiple in the current list. ::: Oh, and perhaps this will make it a little clearer: There are three parts that a standard checker will grab: the woot page to get the %, the JavaScript file on the woot servers to get the product images, and the product images themselves. A normal black2d caches the woot page and %, but not the JavaScript or the product images. This versions caches the woot page and %, and the JavaScript, but not the product images. Thus it is easier on the woot servers than a standard black2d, which you consider to be good. :::: pulling text is less bandwidth than images. most checker cache at least the image. some even cache the text for a certain % or requests. I'm not trying to be an elitist f*uck, im trying to tell you your tracker doesnt help woot. cache the image and yer all good.--ikishk 15:52, 1 February 2007 (UTC)